This invention relates to the structure for mounting connectors, and particularly to the structure for mounting connectors which can significantly improve the space utilization efficiency.
Many wire harnesses 2 are laid behind the panel of the dashboard 1 of automobiles as shown in FIG. 1. The connectors 3 of the wire harnesses 2 are connected to the connectors of switches and instruments. Conventionally high-density type connectors, with many contact-mixing terminals accommodated in a single connector 3, are used for these connectors 3. Since such high-density type connectors require a strong pressing force for connection due to the large number of the contact-making terminals, connectors of the type that is connected by the fastening force of a screw and nut are widely used.
FIGS. 2 to 4 show the structure for mounting such a conventional connector 3 inside a dashboard. The connector 3 has a bracket 4 made of a rectangular pipe being open at the rear side and the front side. The bracket 4 has mounting tabs 6 in the right and left sides, each of which is provided with a mounting hole 5. A female connector 9 is fitted to the bracket 4. In the female connector 9 a plurality of male contact-making terminals or terminals 8 are housed. The front ends of these pins 8 are protruded in the front hollow space of the female connector 9 and the rear ends are connected to the wires 7. A nut member 10 is embedded in the female connector 9. A male connector 11 is fitted into the male connector 9. In the male connector 11 a plurality of female contact-making terminals or jacks (not shown) are housed and rear ends of the jacks are connected to the wires 7. The male connector 11 is provided with a hole to insert a screw 12.
The female connector 9 is mounted to a member inside the dashboard of an automobile by means of screws 13 inserted through the mounting holes 5 in the mounting tabs 6 of the bracket 4. With the female connector 9 thus secured, the front end portion of the male connector 11 is put in the female connector 9, then a screw 12 is inserted through the male connector 11 and driven into the nut 10 in the female connector 9 by a screw-driving tool. By the fastening force of the screw 12 and nut 10 the male connector 11 is pushed into the female connector 9 and each male terminal 8 of the female connector 9 is thereby inserted into the corresponding female terminal in the male connector 11 to establish the connection.
After the connection of the connectors 9 and 11 is completed, a trim cover 14 is fitted to the dashboard section 1 to conceal the connectors 3 and wires 7.
Since the wires 7 of the male connectors 11 extend rearward horizontally, the above conventional connector-mounting structure requires a larger depth for mounting the connectors 9 and 11 to cause the decrease of the space utilization efficiency. Moreover, the wires 7 interfere with the fitting of the trim cover 14.